Engranes
by Corroux10N
Summary: Esta es la simple historia de un joven guardia de seguridad mientras intenta sobrevivir un año en un trabajo cuyo sueldo no lo justifica ni apenas.


**Holis…¡No hay tiempo para explicar porque estoy entusiasmado y escribir esta parte de arriba drena mi espíritu asi que dos cosas!:**

 **1) —Quisiera cordialmente disculparme aunque creo que la mayoría ya me quiere como estaba; muerto. ¿Por qué deje de escribir? No me acuerdo, asi que pido que me perdonen a todos ustedes 10 personas que aún son fans… de…Fnaf… *se pone en posición fetal y llora***

 **2) –-Hace mucho que no escribo asi que estoy un poco oxidado, literalmente. Todo mi teclado se oxido le pregunte a un técnico y me dijo que era por sudor ¿Cómo logras oxidar plástico? Que puto asco (y si técnicamente esas historias semi-mediocres hacían que mi dedos se agotaran… y bueno soy un macho en territorio de hembras o por lo menos asi parece)**

 **Bueno ya estuvo comencemos, esperen eso se sintió raro...**

 **COMENZEMOS**

… ***Suspiro de alivio* Mucho mejor.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Ahora para la tarea de este día tienen que buscar información de la página 87 hasta la pagina 94 sobre "Five Nights at Candy's" "Those Nights at Rachel's" y "Popgoes" Aunque te recuerdo que la información de este último es un poco capciosa porque aún no lo han lanzado y un lo están fabricando… ¿porque te digo esto? ¿Qué unos textos ya no te pueden ordenar cosas? (Hace pucheros) Los libros de la escuela pueden.**

En un apartamento algo "desalineado" si lo dices en forma de halago. En una de las ventanas se puede observar a un joven adulto de cabello castaño, corto con el fleco mediano no llevando nada más que una camisa blanca y un calzoncillo de corazoncitos porque todos sabemos que lo héroes de acción hardcores siempre llevan corazoncitos… cerca de su entrepierna. El joven está apoyado con ambos brazos observando atentamente a un microondas que contiene adentro suyo un plato con espagueti de boloñesa.

El chico miro por última vez el contador el cual aún le faltaban unos minutos lo cual es muy común cuando estas descongelando comida de esa manera. Y aburrido se fue caminando directo al living, una vez allí apenas su vista capto un sofá blanco el joven no preocupándole que podría golpearse con la mesita que estaba a un extremo del mueble y causarse una contusión seria. Se arrojó asi mismo y afortunadamente aterriza suavemente.

Buscando algo que hacer mete una mano entre los cojines y luego de meterlo más profundo hasta la altura del antebrazo logra sacar un control remoto (El de la tele, el de un decodificador ni mierdas) y luego de encender la televisión se encontró con el noticiero de la mañana.

Entonces un enorme "ULTIMO MOMENTO" aparece de la nada en la pantalla y la voz del locutor dice fuertemente: "Y Ahora directamente en la inauguración del…"

"Aburrido…" dice el joven adulto aun recostado tratando de cambiar de canal. Cuando no pasa nada comienza a presionar frenéticamente el botón pero tampoco no ocurre nada "...y los baterías se murieron… mierda". Ahora la televisión muestra a una mujer de traje que con una sonrisa anuncia: "Ahora vayamos con nuestro móvil en la Calle Chuck 7891 para la inauguración de Animatronica Funland; Un establecimiento de diversión para toda la familia…" Se ajusta los lentes y haciendo bizco con los ojos mientras acerca la cabeza a la hoja de papel que sostiene "… Excepto jubilados debido falta de dinero e ideas"

El joven puso tiesa su expresión por un segundo debido a la mención de animatronicos pero agito su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos. Entonces se mostró a una chica joven con abrigo sosteniendo un micrófono parada al lado de un Señor con el cabello chato y corto marrón con un toque blanco en las raíces, era algo rechoncho y tenía puesta una chaqueta roja junto con una camisa con tirantes multicolor, una galera y mocasines marrones. El chico agrando sus ojos apenas vio al hombre.

"Entonces aquí estamos luego de varios meses al fin se finalizó la construcción de esta asi llamada "zona de diversión" y aquí a nuestro lado se encuentra el actual propietario: Edgar Fazbern y quisiéramos preguntarle ¿Cómo fue posible llevar a cabo tal proyecto?"

El señor saca de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo con bordado marrón y comienza a hablar mientras se limpia el sudor de la frente "La verdad si les puedo ser honesto, yo tampoco sé si estoy soñando o si aún estoy dormido en mi cama. La verdad la idea era muy ambiciosa considerando la cantidad de esfuerzo que requeriría aun asi afortunadamente aunque con algunos baches en el camino ningún esfuerzo fue en vano. Pero ahora ya basta de tardanzas ¿Me acompañan adentro?" Termino esa última palabra formando un círculo con el brazo en forma de invitación. Entonces la chica afirma con la cabeza y entra dejando de lado al señor que obviamente hace lo mejor para suprimir su frustración y procede a entrar también.

Entonces pasaron a través de las puertas de vidrio se encontraron en un pasillo decorado con dibujos de los animatronicos y otras cosas como pizza, notas musicales, etc. Se podía notar que la administración estaba haciendo malabares con las decoraciones del lugar para asegurarse que atrajera a los niños pero que tampoco espantara a las demás audiencias con tanta infantilidad. Cuando llegaron al fin del pasillo hasta nuestro joven protagonista que levemente boquiabierto con la imagen que tenía enfrente:

Tan grande como un patio de comidas en un centro comercial había un enorme lobby con pisos de baldosa y paredes blancas con algunas formas irregulares grafiteadas, se podían apreciar varias parcelas con plantas rodeando a un pequeño escenario negro que por ahora tenía bajo el telón. Aunque detrás de esta se encontraban múltiples coloridas entradas en forma de carpa de circo que cuando el camarógrafo se acercó se podía leer cosas como: "Candy's Food Court" o "Rachel's Fun Zone".

"Sé que será una pregunta tonta ¿Pero adonde llevan esas escaleras eléctricas?"

"Esas son para el segundo piso que tiene otras 3 atracciones asi como los baños y la enfermería"

"¿Y porque habría de ver una enfermería en un lugar familiar si supuestamente todo esta lugar es seguro?

"Bueno es que uno nunca sabe" Entonces un figura con una chaqueta lila y una insignia plateada pasa por detrás y desvergonzadamente dice "*cof* *cof* La mordida *cof*"

Edgar reacciono riendo sarcásticamente y respondiendo con: "Vuelve al trabajo Nick"

"¿Quién era el?" pregunto la reportera confundidad

"Nadie, simplemente es Nick uno de los varios guardias. Aquí en este lugar tenemos un amplio personal de conserjes y mecánicos hasta guardias de seguridad; el que acabas de ver es uno de los guardias diurnos se encargan de mantener el orden y que nadie se lastime"

"¿Diurnos, eso no significa que también hay Nocturnos?" La expresión del magnate por un milisegundo se puso tiesa acompañada de un pequeño chillido.

"E-esto bueno… c-como te lo digo Eeee... aun no encontramos alguien debido a que los guardias anteriores se han retirado y nadie se ha postulado para el puesto *erráticamente saca su pañuelo y se limpia el sudor de la frente* P-pero no se preocupen n-niños porque encontraremos a alguien que protegerá a sus amigos a la noches y no se preocupen porque conozco alguien perfecto para el trabajo, se los juro es un profesional y ahora si me disculpan debo llamarlo, hasta la vista" y rápidamente trotea fuera del alcance de la cámara.

"Y ese fue Edgar Fazbern y aquí desde Animatronica Funland, soy Juanita Noticias y nos despedimos" Inmediatamente El joven apaga el televisor y el apartamento queda en total silencio "Hhmm… ¿Me pregunto quién será ese profesional? Entonces un ring toná comenzó a sonar rompiendo el silencio asi como aparentemente dejando una expresión algo aterrada en la cara del chico. Lentamente el joven castaño metió su mano izquierda en su bolsillo, recogió su celular, temblorosamente deslizo su dedo hacia el botón de atender llamada y espeto un silencioso "Hola" en un tono atemorizado.

"¡MIKEY! Cuanto tiempo. ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo mijo?" Le saludo Edgar con un tono fuerte y redundante.

"Nada especial solo; vivir mi vida la cual hace unos meses casi pierdo" Su tono se volvía mas sombrío mientras terminaba la oración.

"Si yo también estuve viviendo la vida, bueno entre los cortos lapsos de tiempo que tengo entre manejar la acciones de Fazzbear Entertainment y la ganancias del nuevo establecimiento. ¿Acaso no te dijeron que yo con la cooperación de otras compañías hemos?..." Ya empezaba a presumir un poco debido a su forma de hablar de superhéroe "¿Qué quieres Edgar? Respondió Mike de una forma fría y directa.

Edgar hecho un suspiro sabiendo que no tenía excusas "Mira, sé quizás no te fuiste con una opinión muy... linda de nosotros luego de tu ultima estadía aquí pero realmente estoy muy necesitado de un guardia nocturno, y tú además tienes mucha experiencia en esto asi que ¿Qué dices? ¿Eh?"

Mike rio en un tono bastante calmado considerando la propuesta "Esta bien, solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Cuánto es 16 + 17?

"Es 33 ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"¿y que el 33?" había una pizca juguetona en la voz de Mikey.

"Un…Numero"

"¿y cómo es la abreviación de numero con la inicial y la última letra?"

"Es No… ¡Espera! ¡Espera!"

"Es todo lo que necesitaba saber, buen señor buenos días" Y con eso corto la llamada y con la sonrisa de hijo de puta más grande del universo adopto una pose directamente robada de Superman mientras escuchaba en su cabeza música de Rap, hasta que eso fue arruinado por el sonidito del microondas. Lo cual no saco esa expresión de su cara mientras camino hacia el electrodoméstico, agarro un tenedor y lo clavo en el pedazo de carne recalentada.

"La verdad no necesito tanto ese trabajo, no estoy tan mal económicamente, mi casa no se desmorona y por lo menos tengo comida caliente en mi mesa" Abrió esperando saborear el estofado y le pego un enorme mordisco. Su reacción fue simplemente dejar el estofado, dejar el tenedor en la mesa y con una póker face dijo "Mejor hoy cómo afuera" se puso una chaqueta azul y unos jeans negros, recogió su billetera y se fue de la casa.

 _ **MEDIA HORA DESPUES**_.

Mike se encontraba caminando en una solitaria calle siendo azotado por la lluvia forzándole a taparse la cara con su chaqueta. Con todos los problemas que tenía no era conveniente tener Hipotermia como la cereza del sundae. La verdad se encontraba profundamente perdida en un mar de pensamientos considerando si fue la opción más sensata rechazar esa oferta de trabajo, si, ósea si quizás vive en condiciones tan inhumanas no vistas desde los tiempos coloniales y también tiene que visitar el puesto de comida de un familiar y esperar que alguien no haya retirado su comida para llenarse la barriga. Pero eso no significa que la cosas se van a mantener asi para siempre el ya encontrara la forma de salir de esta.

Pero entonces un fuerte crujido provino debajo de sus pies, cuando bajo la cabeza se encontró con un vaso descartable con el logo de Freddy Fazzbear imprentado. Entonces notando un brillo cerca suyo Mike movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda para toparse con la Animatronica Funland en todo su esplendor, como si fuera un rayo de sol en un día nublado.

"La cosa de vivir en el siglo XXI específicamente en 2016 es que hasta el aire reboza de maria-juana" inmediatamente se llevó la mano al mentón y su cerebro comenzó a reconsiderar sus oportunidades "Bueno… Debo creer que a los empleados les dan comida gratis, además aseguro que Edgar debe tener algún puesto libre aun si me rehusó a ser guardia de seguridad" Ignorando los impulsos de cada fibra de su cuerpo comenzó a caminar **complaciente** hasta las puertas de este manicomio.

Luego de pasar por el amplio pasillo que por alguna razón le dejaba la piel de gallina llego hasta toparse con la zona antes mencionada, ese niño interior que todos tenemos tentaba a Mike a entrar en un frenesí de inmadurez. Pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer… eso y no quedar como un pedófilo… pasemos a otro tema.

"Mike… no esperaba que vinieras" dijo una voz grabe a espaldas de nuestro joven protagonista y cuando volteo se encontró con el colorido señor.

"Reconsidere la oferta, aunque con un giro" Edgar no pudo evitar poner un sonrisa pomposa tan grande como la boca de Puppet al escuchar esas palabras e inmediatamente con las manos les hizo señas al joven que lo siguiera. El cual simplemente acepto.

Se dirigieron a un pasillo que estaba en el ala izquierda del establecimiento, cuando llegaron se toparon con una simple puerta de madera que obviamente estaba fuera de lugar comparado con todo lo demás, cuando el veterano magnate abrió había un escritorio con lo que parecía oro en los bordes, con los muros decorados con unos cuantos diplomas y fotos de lo que Mike asumió son durante la construcción de Funland.

"Por favor toma asiento" invito cordialmente el señor y Mike cordialmente acepto. "A veces veo esta fotos y me pregunto ¿Cómo logre salirme con la mía? Porque no solo teníamos que conseguir los fondos sino también conseguir el apoyo de las demás franquicias y eso que las 3 tenían un historial de roces con nosotros…" El joven viendo como comenzaba a divagar decidió dejarse de chácharas e ir al grano.

"¿Entonces cómo va la cosa…? ¿Ahora me das mi uniforme? ¿Mi credencial? ¿Un arma por si encuentro solo y cerca de una animatronico?" Edgar rio en un tono grave mientras sacaba un habano de una pequeña cajita que tenía cerca.

"Primero debo saber si estás dispuesto. No es muy común que rechaces una oferta y luego vengas suplicando, agradezco que lo haya reconsiderado pero necesito asegurarme"

"Solo estoy tratando de sobrevivir, no hay un objetivo mayor o algo asi. Pensé que lo recordarías yo te dije esto cuando quería que me contrataran en el local anterior"

El magnate fuma un poco de su habano, lo extingue y se queda en silencio unos segundos antes de seguir hablando "Ok me conformo con eso… te llevare al cuarto de empleados para retirar tu uniforme y luego te mostrare tu oficina" Mike hace un facepalm recordando que no les conto sobre sus _Especificaciones_.

"Disculpas, pero se me olvido que no vengo por el puesto de guardia… vine a ser conserje o mesero" Edgar quedo estupefacto por su proposición y respondió con un inexpresivo "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Creo que ambos sabemos **muuuy** y digo **muuuy** bien porque no quiero poner un pie en este lugar cuando el sol se oculte" Edgar larga un leve suspiro de frustración.

"Estaba bastante seguro que ibas a quejarse debido a eso personalmente me encargue de la comisión, construcción e implementación de los nuevos sistemas en los animatronicos. Si quieres aquí te hice una nota con todo los cambios al CPU" Mike leyó rápidamente tratando de captar los puntos más importantes como:

-Se les quito los Sistemas Servo (lo que significa que no se levantarían a la noche) -Se les aplico placas magnetizadas asi si es necesario se les puede dejar atascados en alguna parte del lugar -Se mejoró el rendimiento del sistema reconocimiento facial (se aprendió mucho luego de múltiples reportes de configuración fraudulenta en 1987)

Mike tenía que admitir que esta nota era bastante legitima y no podía quejarse. Entonces Edgar apoyado en el marco de la puerta lo invito una vez más a que lo siguiera y Mike de mala gana acepto. Mientras iban a en marcha con los demás empleados pasaron cerca del lobby y ahí estaba el escenario con el telón levantado y ¿Quiénes estaban parados ahí?...

Un Oso marrón con una galera negra sosteniendo un micrófono.

Una Coneja purpura con un moño y sosteniendo una guitarra roja.

Y una Gallina amarilla con una babero que decía "Let's Eat"

El joven guardia inmediatamente reconoció esas caras e internamente comenzó a repetir y recordar las mejoras a los sistemas de los robots ya a modo de un mantra de cordura. Sin darse cuenta que la coneja perturbadoramente mantenía su ojo izquierdo en el Guardia.

Luego de pasar a través del extenso Lobby y pasar cerca de las entradas de otra atracción como "Popgoes Lounge" llegaron al lugar donde Mike pasaría sus días tomando café y congeniando con sus compañeros todos tratando de no pensar en la pena existencial que es trabajar allí. La verdad cuando llegaron y le dio un vistazo noto que no era mucho más que algunas mesadas, repisas y también una gran mesa en el centro del cuarto.

"Buenos Días jefe" Dijo un chico de ojos verdes y cabello desmarañado mientras sostenía una taza de café. Mike mirando alrededor noto también a Otro adolescente de cabello largo pelirrojo con lentes, asi como a una Chica aproximadamente de la misma edad de cabello negro y juntado en una cola de caballo.

"Mike te presento a Jeremy, Fritz y Alice"

"Espera ¿Jeremy, Fritz? Hehey cuanto tiempo" Dijo sonriendo mientras hacían un tipo de saludo secreto

"¿Mikey? Dios realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Qué haces trabajando en este lugar?" pregunto inocentemente Jeremy

"Soy el de turno nocturno"

"El puesto apropiado para ti siempre fuiste uno de esos que nunca duermen, pero cuidado que los animatronicos pueden revivir a la noche y atacarte con sus canciones de los 90" La forma en la que hablaba como si el turno nocturno fuera una joda atrajo la risa de los otros dos por alguna razón no tenía efecto en Mike aunque no puedo explicar esa vena que sobresale de su frente.

Entonces de la nada una risa y respiración agitada que solo podría provenir de un hombre que se inyecta esteroides en los ojos forzó a todos a guardar silencio. Entonces Alice saco de su bolsillo izquierdo un inhalador e intento no alertar a sus compañeros y jefe con el sonido que hace lo cual fallo estrepitosamente porque pronto tuvo toda sus miradas como si fueran rifles sobre ella.

"Eh… ¿Jefe acaso ella es transe-? Le pregunto el castaño a Edgar en el oído

"¿Ella? No, ¿Sus pulmones? Si"

"P-perdón es que tengo un serio caso de asma y a veces pasa que cuando me rio demasiado fuerte o me pego un susto mi respiración se pone asi. A veces va tan serio que una vez tuve un ataque de pánico y estuve desvaneciéndome y alucinando cosas" Dijo tímidamente antes de usar el aparato respiratorio

"Eso me recuerda, todos ustedes tienen que ir al _Toy's Arcade_ rápidamente. Ahora mismo allí es hora pico en respecto a niños que vigilar" Los tres guardias diurnos se despidieron del guardia nocturno, se pusieron unos abrigos blancos con líneas, puntos y una V grande en el pecho de color amarillo y desaparecieron en una nube de humo… literalmente el lugar por ahora tiene una pésima ventilación.

"También me acuerdo que había otros dos guardias de los que no te conté, pero no los busques son del turno matutino pero si la curiosidad te mata no te preocupes, te dejaron unos mensaje en casetes para que los escuches en la cabina de seguridad. Y hablando de la cabina ¿quieres ir a verla? Mike asintió con la cabeza.

Nuestro protagonista asumió que la cabina seguramente debía estar alejada de los animatronicos por razones obvias y no estaba equivocado debido a para llegar había que usar las escaleras eléctricas, atravesar unos pasillos largos y ahí recién se encuentra la oficina la cual afortunadamente solo tiene una puerta y de hecho se puede cerrar como las del anterior restaurante. Parecía que sobrevivir la noche iba a ser algo fácil.

La cabina era cuadrada no era más grande que las habitaciones de los lectores, tenía un escritorio con la clásica e inolvidable tableta solo que ahora era acompañada de un enorme monitor absurdamente grande, un teclado la cual por falta de tiempo nunca llegaremos a saber que hacen todas la teclas y un escritorio de caoba porque aparentemente tienen que refregar en cara a todo el mundo que el lugar puede permitirse lujos más caros. Aunque en la opinión de Mike la habitación estaba un poco… vacía.

"No me quejo de la nueva oficina, pero la otra por lo menos tenía más posters y una colección de telarañas en el techo" Mike encontraba descorazonante la ausencia de cierto alimento falso de utilería de color rosa y otro artefacto para la ventilación del usuario.

"Mike, recién inauguramos el local en el almacén aún tenemos mucha utilería y decoración aun no implementada ten algo de paciencia. Además es posible que tu oficina reciba mejoras además de vigilar con las cámaras y cerrar esta puerta. Acostúmbrate y ponte cómodo yo iré manejar esta lugar, si preguntas el teléfono esta en uno de los cajones nos vemos" y con eso el rechoncho propietario dejo al joven solo para que ya comenzara acostumbrar el asiento a la forma de sus pompis.

 _MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LOBBY…_

"Ok Chiquillos fue un placer tocar para ustedes, pero necesitamos tomar un descanso espero que todos ustedes pasen un día esplendoroso ¡Nos vemos!" y asi el oso marrón junto con las otras dos fueron cubiertos por el telón. El interior del escenario estaba completamente a oscuras y repentinamente 3 pares de luces blancas se encienden…

…Y se escucha una risa demoniaca mientras las 6 luces lentamente se van oscureciendo…

 **En mi opinión creo que me he oxidado mucho con respecto a mi caligrafía, pero si a ustedes les gusta seguiré con esta historia la cual procrastine hasta morir (Debí postearla el mes pasado, asi de vago puedo ser)**

 **Eso sí… Esta vez no hay un horario claro podría ser dos semanas o 1 mes pero obviamente tratare de sacar historias los más rápido posible (Sin comprometer la calidad de las historias) No cuenten con que haya nuevo capítulo en la próxima semana… papi está agotado.**

 **Y sin nada más que decir:**

 **ABRAZOS DE FAZZBEAR PARA TODOS, NOS VEMOS.**


End file.
